


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by smcki10



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: When Ginny Baker Became the first woman to play in the MLB. She dind't realize she would find Love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, I tired to catch all my mistakes so sorry if I dind't!! 
> 
> This is a very different fic then I usually write. This is a song fic based on Taylor Swift's You Are In Love. So listening to that song is suggested!
> 
> Also this is basically Drabbles that are all connected to make a bigger story ;)

One look, dark room  
Meant just for you

They are out celebrating with the team over them making it into the World Series. She's dancing with Tommy and some of the others when she feels a hand on her arm she turns and sees Mike standing in front of her. Which is surprising cause in the 3 years she's known him he's never danced with her even though he's been asked a few million times. She feels her heart soar as she puts her hand in his as a slow song starts to play and he pulls her close. 

She had been sad lately about his impending retirement and them no longer being a team. But has she stood in his embrace in the middle of the dance floor. She realized they would always be a team and maybe the best was yet to come. 

Time moved too fast  
You play it back  
Buttons on a coat  
Lighthearted joke

He retires a month later, and thanks to thier panthership he has a World Series ring. The off season is spent exploring this new relationship they decided to embark on in a hotel room after the World Series win. They travel, she takes him home to North Carolina, they explore New York City, He takes her to meet his family. To some it seems they move fast but to everyone close to them they all say it's about damn time. 

The minute Ginny realizes it inst a daydream is a day that they are in Maine of all places. Mike had this crazy list of things he wanted to do after retirement and spending a weekend in Maine is one of them. Both of them are bundled up in coats and walking down the street of some little sea side town hand in hand. He cracks a joke about her batting average for the year, saying a kid could do better so she leans over and kisses him to shut him up. 

She wears the goofy grin the rest of the day . 

No proof, not much  
But you saw enough

It's during an away game that she realizes the relationship is more serious then just being bed buddies. They are in the middle of 5 away games which means two weeks away from home, two weeks away form Mike. After his retirement he accepted a job with the Padres as a pitching and catching coach as well as some media things he does scattered through out the year. But they had rarely been apart till this trip, he was back in San Diego helping the new crop of rookies get ready while she was on the east coast being the star player. She's in the bus, sitting next to Blip when her phone buzzes she looks down and sees a text from Mike. 

This house is lonely-M 

One more week-G 

Is what she sends cause she's afaird to say what she wants to. That she misses him and loves him and many more emotions that's she's feeling has the bus full of Padres roll down the highway. 

 

Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight  
The light reflects  
The chain on your neck  
He says look up  
And your shoulders brush

One night after she returns from a really bad  
Road trip he drags her to his mustang. They put the top down and drive around San Diego for hours. They drive around the city that has been Mike's home for 20 years, and hers for 5. There's a silent agreement between them that this will be the city they raise thier kids. They stop at the coffee shop that is a favorite of the teams because each team member has a coffee named after them. Mike pulls her into petco park, coffee in hand. He leads her onto the Field and they stand on the mound together. She's looking up at the stars when he reaches out for the the chain around her neck. She smiled has he holds the pendent between his fingers. The necklace was a gift from him, after his last game. It's a baseball charm, with Always my Rookie engraved on the back. She never takes it off. In that moment, it's just like old times the two of them on the mound. 

No proof, one touch  
You felt enough  
You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You are in love

Her mother visits, which throws Ginny for a loop. Her and her mother still have problems but it had gotten better over the years. It's during that visit that Ginny realizes she had moved in with Mike. Her mother is staying at her apartment, so she stays at Mike's. It's when she's packing to leave that she realizes she didn't actually have to pack majority of her stuff is already there. For once there is no fights between Ginny and her mother. Her mom leaves 5 days later with a promise that Mike and Ginny will come visit during the off season 

 

Morning, his place  
Burn toast, Sunday

 

It's no secret Ginny can't cook, but she tries anyway. It's Mike's first day as a comaantater so she wants to make it to be special. She burns his toast but he says nothing just pulls her close and laughs. 

You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word 

His old shirts become her PJs, she steals them  
On a regular bases and she always makes sure at least 2 of his shirts are in her suitcase for road trips. She's found it's the only way she can sleep when he's not there. 

It's no secret Ginny has trust issues, so when they start to live somewhat separate lives she worries that he will find someone new. She's in New York when she sees the video; Mike being interviewed by his ex wife. She's in the bus so she quickly puts her headphones to listen to the interview. She feels tears prick her eyes as Rachel asks Mike if he's up for grabs. He rolls his eyes but answers. He tells the world that he is very much in love. She pulls her phone out and sends him a text

I love you to- G 

 

And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts  
One step, not much  
But it said enough

After that day Ginny falls even more in love. She finally lets go of the fear that's he's going to walk out the door. She fully opens up to him about losing her dad, he holds her for hours as she crys. Afterwards he makes love to her and once agian shows her he won't leave. 

 

You kiss on sidewalks  
You fight and you talk

 

One good think about Mike being retired they can go out in public so they use it to thier advangte. On off weeks they explore parts of San Diego they hadn't before. They walk around holding hands and sharing kisses on the sidewalks as they go to little shops. 

They also have their share of fights. A common one is how clean the house is. Mike likes every thing tidy and in it's place. Ginny throws things here and there. It leads to a few blow ups but it always ends with them making up and landing in bed. 

The biggest fight of their relationship comes when Ginny is in danger of being traded. She keeps it from him as long as she can. Oscar is the one that tells him in a team meeting. That night he dons't come home, it's just her and thier dog Champ sitting on the couch. The next morning when she wakes up. He's sitting in the chair across from their bed watching her. 

"Where you ever going to tell me?" He asked his voice low. 

"I was dealing with it, I don't need you riding to my rescue." She said has she got up and started getting dressed. 

"Dammit Ginny, I deserved to know! Our whole lives could change." 

"My life would change, yours donst have to." She said 

"You really think that? Gin, where you go I go!" He said 

"No one is asking you to, I know how much you love it here." 

"I love you more." He yelled back. She stopped what she was doing and turned toward him. She knew that he loved her but she didn't realize he loved her enough to uproot his life and follow her anywhere. 

In the end she stays with the Padres, and she feels like her relationship with Mike is the best it has ever been. 

One night he wakes  
Strange look on his face  
Pauses, then says  
You're my best friend

She hits a slump and she's not sure she can get out of it. She stays late in the cages one night, she's throwing to a empty wall much like she had that first day as a padre. She has thrown about 60 balls when she heard some one behind her. She turned around to see Mike standing there in his workout clothes.

"Thought you would need some help?" He said stepping forward his glove in his hand. 

"How did you know I was here?" She asked 

"You may be my girlfriend but before that you were my best friend. I know you." 

"That you do old man." She said has he crossed into the cage and took his familiar spot. 

"Show me what you got rookie." He said with a smirk. 

 

And you knew what it was  
He is in love  
You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
And so it goes  
You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round  
And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown

 

Mike works as a coach to the rookies so that means he has a office in the complex. On his desk is an assortment of pictures. Some of him, Ginny and the other padres then there's pictures of him and Ginny, then one of just Ginny. And that dons't include the large picture that's on his wall of him and Ginny embracing on the mound after their World Series win. 

 

And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars  
And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words  
'Cause you can hear it in the silence  
You can feel it on the way home  
You can see it with the lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You're in love

3 years after his retirement Mike suits back up for a charity game. It's also the day he's going to ask Ginny to marry him but only a select  
few knows that. They play the whole game, sliding back into their old routines easily. Once the game is over, mike takes his catchers mask off and walks toward Ginny who is still on the mound. She dons't notice the rest of their team coming closer to her, a lot of them armed with cellphones. He stopped in front of her, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and kneeling in front of her. 

"What do you say Rookie, wanna be my wife?" He asked opening the box. 

"Yes." Ginny said as he slid the ring on her hand and stood up and kissed her. 

6 months later, they are married on the very same mound. 

You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You're in love  
You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You're in love

It had been 20 years since Ginny Baker-Lawson had changed the sport and now it was time for her to hang it up. She was playing in her final game, she looked up from the mound and seen Mike and their two children standing in the seats right by the dugout. Their little girl Nikki was 10 and wanted to be just like their mother, a pitcher in the MLB. Their son Ben who was Nikki's twin wanted to be a catcher like his dad. They stood beside Mike all three clapping as she got ready for her last pitch ever. She locked eyes with Mike who nodded at her like every game they ever played together. She nodded back as she turned toward the batter. She had done a lot in her career but the thing that she was most thankful about was that she had found love because of the game she loved. She Glanced back up at Mike and then back at the ball. She then looked up and smirked at the batter has she threw the pitch.


End file.
